The period from 06/01/78 to 05/31/79 will be concerned with obtaining extensive N-terminal sequence data on 2 H-2D molecules. We will do comparative peptide mapping of H-2, Ia, TL, and T/t molecules. We will isolate, characterize, and determine the amino acid sequence of the glycopeptides of Ia and T/t molecules.